Stable constitutional differences in cardio-respiratory-renal and endocrine reactions were observed in longitudinal studies on 70 mongrel and purebred dogs exposed to repeated unavoidable emotional stress situations associated with the development of Pavlovin conditional motor defense responses (leg lift), utilizing electrocutaneous reinforcement. Some dogs (e.g., many wirehair fox terriers, border collies, and cocker spaniels) exhibited a persistent integrated octet of reactions to the Pavlovian aversive conditioning room (even in extinction sessions): tachycardia, polypnea, profuse salivation, increased O2 consumption and rectal temperature, vasopressin-associated antidiuresis (without significant changes in renal hemodynamics), and increased urinary catecholamines (low adaptation dogs equals LA). After repeated experiments, some of the LA dogs exhibited various ECG abnormalities. The psychophysiologic stress reactions of the LA dogs were ameliorated by anxiolytic but not by antipsychotic drugs. Other dogs (e.g., many beagles and other hounds) did not exhibit such persistent reactions (rapidly adapting dogs equals RA). The physiologic and endocrine responses of the LA dogs are similar to those characteristic for a fight or flight reaction in the face of inability to achieve an adaptive consummatory response. Placing these dogs in a neutral room or in a room where they could develop a conditional avoidance response eliminated or ameliorated the octet of psychophysiologic reactions. We postulate that vasopressin release in the LA Dogs represents a compensatory response designed to make body water available for the maintenance of thermal homeostasis. A vast amount of data on charts, magnetic tape, and data books, has been accumulated on these dogs, many of which have been studied for periods of 5-10 years. We propose to analyze these longitudinal physiologic, endocrine, behavioral, and ECG data with the view of delineating the types of correlations between these parameters. The results will be published in a series of papers and a monograph which will include a systematic critical review and evaluation of relevant studies in the USSR.